COLD FEET
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: No one knew the number one actor of japan could have a cold feet


Title: COLD FEET

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: Ren, Kyoko, Siena and OC

Rated T for Language

Genre: Family, Romance, Humor and slight parody

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, the song that would be included, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONE SHOT~

One fine ordinary morning in Japan, well not an ordinary one for the Japanese university students that is, why? Well, that's because the number one actor in Japan was standing outside the main door of Tokyo University building.

"where is he…" as he groaned not minding the eyes and phone cameras snapping his figure

As time to time he checks his watch and makes sure that he doesn't his irritated façade moments later

"thanks for the wait big brother, I'm sorry I was not able to meet you earlier that we talked about, you don't wanna know, how my morning started and ended now." as a lean tall guy with thick club master ray ban glasses approached him

"about time, how's the debate?" as Ren asked

"it was going fine until, Scott had to be the prosecution speaker and started to ask me irrelevant questions so that he could irritate me" as he answered and followed his brother beside

"wow, they're really pulling you below the belt huh?" as he Ren suppressing his chuckle

"by the way, how are you adjusting to Japanese life?" Ren asked

"quite smooth actually, I love the food and the accommodating nature of people here" as he stated

"and the first thing that comes in to your mind is food? I shouldn't be surprised" Ren chuckled

"hey, food is good" as his brother chuckled as well

"so are you gonna ride with me or did you bring your car?" as they arrived at the car park

"I brought my SUV" as his brother stood beside his car

"alright, go get it then, we better leave before a paparazzi spots me" Ren joked

"you might be too late for that, people this days with mobile cameras can be called a paparazzi. You'll never know you pictures right now can be posted in social media and also get me in trouble being associated with you" as his brother retorted

"why do you have to be so smart again?" Ren smirked and shrugged as he slip inside his Porsche

"well, because I don't have any acting talents like you do?" as her cheekily retorted and slipped in to his car which id on car parked away from Ren's Porsche

As they both drove going to a Japanese restaurant few minutes later they arrived as Ren slipped put his car and so does his younger brother from his own car

As they entered the restaurant people started to fuss seeing the award winning actor and most desirable man in Japan enter the same establishment they're in

"good noon sir, what can I help you with?" asked by the manager

"I reserved a much more private table yester day and I assume you already noted it in my name?" said by Ren

"oh… my apologies sir, please do follow me" said the manager. As they walk people stared and followed their figure and like Ren's attitude as a people pleaser she smiled at them and made other female faint

"here you are gentlemen" as the manager brought them to a secluded room which to Ren's pleasure

As the two gentle men gave their gratitude for the service Ren pulled his mega watt smile while his brother took off his glasses and pulled a smirk both nodded and gave their thanks

"thanks goodness we're early" said Ren sighing

"she said they'll be here any minute" as Ren added

"should we order drinks for them?" asked his brother

"might as well, first good impressions last right?" said by a little tense actor

"maybe… depends to a person" as his brother emotionless answered

"well, thanks for another help" Ren

"you owe me about 114 rimes now" as he stated

"wow, I have nothing more to say…" said Ren surprised

Mean while on a certain law firm around Tokyo a petite beautiful lady with long black hair and around the age of 18 or 19 together with tall, slim figure with black-colored hair and dark-colored eyes and around her middle age.

People intend to look at them especially the men who's around the firm for business "Mogami san, are you leaving?" asked by a guy wearing a professional suit has dark-colored hair is clean-cut and is swept back and he also wears glasses.

"yes, Toudou san. I'll be going with my daughter to meet someone" as the older woman said

"ja ne Toudou san" said by the daughter of the woman

"Mogami san's daughter is the famous actress Kyoko chan?" said by a surprised intern from the firm

And I thought she was her sister as well" said by one of the male clients

As they both walked from the side walk more people took a glance at them especially the men and some recognizes Kyoko as an actress and model they also snapped candid photos of her from their mobiles or cameras

Her mother was wearing her usual skirt pencil business suit although this one's special she was wearing her favorite white business suit while Kyoko on her fitted white sleeveless dress matched with white stilettos

As they both arrived at where her mother parked her car they both immediately entered, her mother started the car and both left.

"and they thought you were my sister" as the older woman giggled

"well, you still looked young" as Kyoko complimented

"now tell me, is this man really serious about you?" as her mother asked

"now mom, would her even clean his busy schedule, prepare a lunch date and meet you?" Kyoko said to her mother

"well, your father was accommodating as that but it turns out I was betrayed" Seana retorted

"mom, he promised me he would take care of me and besides I already know al about him and his family" Kyoko assured her mother

"well then, I shall judge how will he answer and act later with me then?" as her mother smiled lovingly at her daughter

"I've missed a lot of time and moment with you, and when I did have time with you I was really hard on you, maybe it's not too late for me to be a mother to you" as her mother said to her warmly

"mom, it's alright. I perfectly understand your situation at that time, and you were tough on me because you want me to be the best, yet here I am, I still turned out well" as Kyoko answered her mother warmly as well

"I might not raised you personally, but I'm still proud of you turning out to be one fine woman, but that guy better not toying with you" said by her serious mother

"mother, I know the feeling of being toyed and being used, and I don't want to talk about that goldilocks wannabe" said Kyoko pouting

"you really are my daughter"

"oh… look at that we're here already" said Kyoko smiling

As her mother parked her car, later on they both slipped out and headed to the restaurant just like Ren everyone eyed them when they entered especially men drooling following their figure

"excuse me, can you please lead us to the table Tsuruga san reserved?" Kyoko politely asked the manager when he also obliged, although he can't keep his eyes away from Kyoko's mother

As they entered the room where Ren and his brother is, Ren who immediately noticed their arrival escorted the two women and just like a gentle man he is he helped Kyoko after that he also lead Kyoko's mother and assisted her giving her a good impression

"Mogami san?" as Ren assisted "thank you" and she politely replied however her stoic and cold façade was on

Ren's younger brother stayed up and waited for the ladies to be seated also waiting for his brother to seat beside him

"good afternoon, nee san" greeted by Ren's younger brother who only nod his head in greeting

"good afternoon to you too…" as Kyoko smiled back to him

"Ren, this is my mother, mom, this is Ren, my boyfriend" Kyoko introduced as Ren reached his hand in front of Kyoko's mother and she took it to shake hands

"Tsuruga san I heard a lot from you, my name is Mogami Seana" as she introduced herself

"as expected, Mogami san. But I would like to introduce myself formally, my name is Koun Hizuri and this is my brother Koudi Julian Kuu Hizuri" as gestured to his brother

"it's finally a pleasure to meet the unrivaled queen lawyer of Japan" as Koudi also reached for her and and smirked giving his best stoic face

"and it's also a pleasure to finally meet Tokyo University's Law School Boy wonder" as she gave her best business aura

Ren and Kyoko knew this two are gonna get along real well

"now then, shall we talk first and get to know everyone or shall we order?" asked Koudi who's taking the conversation to a start

"I say we order then while we wait we could talk" Kyoko smiled

"and I know Ren didn't have a snack break while he was waiting for you" she added with a bit of a giggle

"now tell me Tsuruga san?" Seana started

"please, Mogami san call me Ren as well" as he offered

"alright Ren san, call me Seana as well" as she also offered

"let's get to the chase, Ren san" as she gave her coldest of her stare and dark aura

"I want you to know that I don't disagree or disapprove of your relationship with my daughter, also I am will aware of your honest feelings about her, now I just want to warn you that if I know you made her cry or did what Sho kun did to her, I will personally get your head. Are we clear" as she glared at him

"I clearly and perfectly understand, ma'am. And if ever that happens my brother Koudi should be the one who's gonna get my head and serve it to you" as Ren straightly replied

"well, I'm looking forward to your promise and also do me a favor. Because I wasn't around when Kyoko was growing up and I was never there to protect or support her also I only gave her bad memories of me and this time I want to be a mother to her. Ren please take good care of her, she's all I have left" as she warmly smiled at him

Ren on the other hand nodded in content knowing that her scary mother isn't against him "I will, for the rest of my life, ma'am" as he assured her

"and please, do call me mom or mother from now on" as Seana gave her approval

"you know what, I think nii san and nee san should go and get the waiter or manager, he's taking too long to get to our table" Koudi pushed

"yes, that's a good idea" agreed Seana

"eh?" confused Kyoko

"the manager would be so accommodating if both of you are going out there and order" added by Koudi

"don't worry, we're fine here" agreed Seana again

"alright then, please excuse us for a minute" as Ren stood up and assisted Kyoko and headed out

"wow, I swear big bro was having a bad cold feet when you said cut to the chase part…" said by an impressed Koudi

"now do tell me boy, were you not a bit intimidated earlier?" she asked

"no, I got used to it."

"as expected to the prodigy" as she gave him a warm smile

"Mogami san, I'm sorry if I'm invading your past or personal space but, I would like to know Kyoko nee's father" as he asked and she gave her shocked look

"it's alright, and please call me mom or mother as well, you're the brother of my future son in law" as she offered

"I don't know about him, only his name which I don't know is really his also I don't know where his where about or anything about him" as she stated

"I wanna help look for him, I wan nee san to have her father on her wedding day. Big brother planned to surprise her with a proposal to one of our house part events later tonight." as he frankly stated

"I want to make it up for my daughter, so I'll cooperate even though it still hurts. When I was younger and new to the career I was appointed to the famous Jou case, which I failed because her father stole the disk and also replaced with a fake. I assume he was a spy that time" as she stated

"we meet at a local restaurant where we got acquainted he told me that he was a Law student who flunk three times already then we became close, time passed we became lovers, he constantly brings bento or any food to my apartment and sometimes care for me, however there's that time that I know I was betrayed yet I still trusted him." Her eyes looked saddened

" after I lost the case, he never came back and I became pregnant with Kyoko, that's all I could say" she finished

"alright thank you for your honesty… uh… mom? Is that okay with you?" as he smiled a little

"that's fine, by the way how would you start to find him?" she asked curiously

"I have a lot of connections and also friends from the underground authorities, all I need was his fake name and his appearance" as he stated which caught Seana's interest from the young man

"His name is Misonoi and he has messy, spiky dark hair. His eyes are dark-colored and he wears glasses, he was around his thirties that time too…" as she stated

"thank you mom, I'll do what I can to find that guy" as he assured her

"I'll take you to my friend Toudou san, he might also be able to help you" as she added and the boy nodded

"why are they taking so long" she looked worried

"maybe fans" as he replied and moments later

"sorry, our fans asked for pictures and autographs. Also the order will be here shortly" as Ren stated

"that figures" replied by Koudi which made Seana smile

"so I assume you two became close?" Kyoko teased

"as a matter of fact, I also happen to call her mama now" as Koudi joke

"he's a cheeky boy I may say" Seana complimented

A while later tons of food arrived which four waiters was needed to carry all of it

As the four people talked while eating Seana enjoyed spending her time with her daughter and also Ren she was also amazed by the boy who actually managed to impress her not but his knowledge but buy his eating habit, it's like he has an installed black whole inside his stomach

As they finished eating they also talked about their plan after lunch

"you know we haven't bought any supplies for latter's' barbeque" Kyoko looked at Ren

"ohh… thanks for reminding, well then I guess we're going to the groceries then?" as he asked

"so what about a disguise?" Kyoko smiled

"I'll call Jelly" he said

"I guess, I'll take sonny boy to my office, I know Toudou would be glad he could finally meet the boy wonder of Tokyo Law School" she smiled at them

"oh! Kiddy day out!" joked by Koudi which the other three found it funny

After they stayed a little while to rest their full stomachs but after some few minutes they all stood up and took their leave, Kyoko and Ren headed to Ren's car while Seana and Koudi headed to theirs, Kyoko hugged and kissed her mother while Ren hugged Seana bidding their good bye

As Ren helped Kyoko to his car Ren immediately got in as well and headed to Jelly's parlor to get their disguises done.

As they both arrive Jelly immediately fixed their disguise, Ren was now blonde and has an anchor style facial hair Jelly added while Kyoko was on her playful mood asked that she wanted to be a pregnant lady, as much as to Ren's amusement agreed

Ren worn a khaki six pocket shorts and a tank top with fedora hat while his foot wear is a pair of brown leather flip fops while Kyoko is wearing a cute white maternity summer dress with sky blue and pink flowers around the bottom part with a pair of cute flats and just like Ren she's also wearing a matching fedora

As they finished they both gave their thanks to Jelly Woods for her help and the couple rode Ren's car going to the local grocery store where they always get their supplies and the staff there are familiar with them, also knows to keep a little secret which to their honor that great actors are their regular customers.

As they both headed inside Ren took a cart and pushed it beside the pregnant looking Kyoko, as the people inside the store looked at them with awe people sometimes would mistook them as a celebrity however they would say no and laugh about it

"yeah… that happens all the time, right honey?" Ren rode along

"yeah…" as she giggled

As both navigated in every isle Ren pushes the cart while his other hand was holding Kyoko, people in the store noticed how sweet they are and people would actually giggle or chuckle when they pass on them bickering cutely.

Meanwhile the store manager who already knows who they are just laughed and shrugged it off, in his mind who knew that Ren Tsuruga the top actor was really possessive and playful.

As both finished their little trip around the store they had two full carts loaded with either meat to be grilled and other food to be cooked later

As they pay Namekaze the cashier accommodated them to a separate lane

"woah, Ren san what's the occasion? It's not the usual groceries you get every week" he asked

"well, we're having a little barbeque later back at my apartment, we're setting it on the pool side front" Ren answered

"why don't you tell Manager Migumi and Yasoko so you guys could join us?" Kyoko invited

"sure, that would be cool" as he nodded

As he finished "that would be 351720.00 yen, Ren san" as Ren gave him the amount

"wow, that would be 3000.00 dollars huh?" said by Namekaze

"yeah… well we're throwing a little party so that can't be avoided" said Ren

"well, it's all packed up" said the bagger

"I'll get this delivered to your car, let me get my cart" as he added

"thank, Nezu san" as the couple thanked him

As the couple left and headed home to prepare they had a little conversation in the car where Ren told Kyoko he was a bit nervous from her mother earlier that lunch and how Koudi teased him having a cold feet

Kyoko just giggled and assured him that her mother only intended that she would not be hurt by another guy again and she would not be like her mother whom was betrayed and left.

Moments later they arrived home and Ren asked the guard to help him with the groceries to bring inside his unit

As they placed all the packed items at the counter, Ren cuddled Kyoko and kissed her neck making the young woman blush

"R-Ren?" as she stammered

"I love you" as he kissed her cheek this time

"I love you too… but this raw foods are not gonna cook themselves" as she giggled

"alright… I'll get the things you need" as he agreed and left a peck on her lips

As they did their chores timed passed by and guest started to arrive, first to arrive was Yashiro and the LME crew together with Lory. Ren guided them to the pool side where the party will be at.

As more and more people arrived, Ren started to grill all the meat they bought with Kyoko in sight watching him not to burn the poor food.

What surprised them was the Hizuri couple which immediately greeted by Kyoko, she led them with the others as she now with Ren the door bell rang again and thankfully Yashiro and Kanae decided tp be polite and open it for them to their surprise

"M-Mogami san?!" Yashiro stuttered seeing Kyoko's mother in the flesh

"yo! Wassup, brother's scheming, migraine creating and match making manager?" said Koudi who was with Seana

"also it's good see my nee san's best friend" as he added

"what's wrong with you and calling people names?!" Yashiro

"what? Kanae nee isn't bothered" as he retorted and assisted his second mother inside

"mama bee, just head straight there and you'll see nee san and nii san there, I'll just go change" as he instructed her while she just nodded in acknowledgement and headed to his room to change

As Seana entered everyone stared at her in awe as they saw Kyoko's mother for the first time

"mom!" Kyoko then tackled her mother for a bear hug

"glad you could make it mom!" as she hugged tighter

"I wouldn't miss any this for you" as he hugged back

As the finished with a greeting kyoko introduced her mother to everyone, while Seana was thanking all of them for taking care of her daughter while Julie on the other hand dragged Seana on a scheduled shopping spree (A/N: poor Seana)

As she agreed by saying she would "clear all her schedule on the said day"

As everyone was having fun Lory who was dressed a Hawaiian vacationer (A/N: a opened polo with a gomamela necklace board shorts and flip fops) approached the couple who was currently talking to the older Hizuris with Seana "Ren, I hope you don't mind I invited Amou Manami san in you r party?" Lory asked

"it's not a problem" replied by the couple "well… she's bringing her crew…" Lory added

"well, it's too late to tell them to go back right?" Ren said while Kyoko giggled

"alright then, they'll be here any minute… ohh… and by the way… it would be live feed…" as Lory added while he left

"well, cat's going out the bag huh?" Ren joked at his girlfriend who just giggled in response

"well, it seemed it didn't bother the president that means he'll help us if there's trouble" she replied

"I guess, and if anything happen we're gonna face them together" as he kissed her

"woaaaah… no PDA in front of me!" said by a very familiar voice which annoyed Ren

"oh… Koudi when did you came home?" Kyoko giggling Ren irritated

"around when mama bee there arrived as well, I took a nap at my room." As he replied

"oh…" she only answered

"Kyoko, can you excuse me for while?" asked Ren

"sure, I'll be with the family" as she kissed him

As Ren and his brother was out of everyone's earshot "I got a favor to ask you?"

"just don't… I know what it is, and I do fully understand, so let's get this over with" as he answered

"you are always the smart one" as Ren smirked

"alright let me go just grab what we need and you brother, might as well help me carry them"

As everyone was having fun talking and eating, while the Amou's crew enjoys covering the whole place

"everyone please me the queen of gossips Ms. Amou Manami (A/N: guess what anime she's from)" Lory introduced to them as they welcomed her she asked them showbiz questions with a tad personal life questions and asked how did they invited the most famous power couple.

However that was cut off when they saw Ren and his brother setting up a stereo and a mixer when Ren tapped the microphone getting everyone's attention

"uhm… I don't know where to start but I would like to dedicate this to the wonderful lady who made my life more colorful and complete" as Ren smiled

As Koudi played the piano (intro of Jessie J's song Domino)

"I'm playing crazy and feeee!" as he sang

Ren looked at his a little bit irritated "ops haha my bad…" he laughed and everyone followed

"nah… I messing with yah bro…" he added

As Koudi started to play the piano again Ren then sang:

It's undeniable... that we should be together...

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never

The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,

Then let me show you now that I'm for real...

If all things in time, time will reveal...

Yeah...

(He approached Kyoko and took her hand)

One... you're like a dream come true...

Two... just wanna be with you...

Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me...

And four... repeat steps one through three...

Five... make you fall in love with me...

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

(yeah) Koudi as second voice

So incredible the way things work themselves out...

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, babe...

And undesirable for us to be apart...

Never would've made it very far...

'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

'Cause...

(Ren placed her had to his chest and leaned closer)

One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me

And four... repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one.

(as he leaned he placed his forehead to hers)

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun...

I feel like a little child

Whose life has just begun.

You came and breathed new life

Into this lonely heart of mine.

You threw out the life line

Just in the nick of time.

(On Ren's sweet gesture the ladies squealed o the romantic atmosphere that Ren is showing)

One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me

And four... repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one.

As he finished Kyoko kissed his cheeks which to Amou's delight caught the cutest thing she could put on her reality show

Then Ren this time looked at his brother and nodded who played the piano again "you know, this party is not just a simple get together" as Kyoko looked at him confused

Ren approached Seana who was also confused and Ren started again singing

Ma'am, I'm a bit nervous

'Bout being here today

Still not real sure what I'm going to say

So bare with me please

If I take up too much of your time,

See in this box is a ring for your oldest

She's my everything and all that I know is

It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side

'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...

(as he looked at her sincerely)

Can marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah

I'm gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

I can't wait to smile

When she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her mother

On the day that I marry your daughter

(on this part Koudi gave him a second voice)

She's been here every steps

Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left) Koudi

So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad

I've got most of my vows done so far (so bring on the better or worse) Koudi

And 'til death do us part

There's no doubt in my mind

It's time

I'm ready to start

I swear to you with all of my heart...

(as now he walked to Kyoko placing his forehead in hers again while his other hand cupping her cheek)

I'm gonna marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah

I'm gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

I can't wait to smile

As she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her mother

On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her

I swear I knew that I'd say "I do"

I'm gonna marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die

I'm gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

I can't wait to smile

As she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her mother

On the day that I marry your daughter

(A/N: I'm sorry if I changed the father to mother, let's just assume Ren did that so that it would be proper for the proposal song)

Ren kneeled which Koudi took the signal, Koudi grabbed his guitar and followed behind Ren, guests surrounding the couple while Amou's crew was getting the hint and continued to roll the camera

As Koudi stared plucking his guitar and sang, Ren started to speak

Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now, we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

"Kyoko, I loved you from the bottom of my deep heart, since when? Since I was ten, back at Kyoko where you became my first friend" as Kyoko's eyes stared at him wide

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

"years later when we both met at LME I did not recognize you and the fact we we're both in bad terms when we met. However in one situation I gained respect to you, remember the time you broke your ankle and you endured the pain performing that tea ceremony? I started to see you have a future in the industry"

Together can never be close enough for me

To feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love has finally shown her my way

"remember the day you dropped your comfort stone in the stairs? As I picked it up I recognized it was you whom I fell in love years ago, and remember the time you took care of me when I was sick? And the daily schooling you do to me about my eating habit?" Kyoko's cheeks started to heat up

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

"remember the day I asked you to be my girlfriend? Kyoko I loved you so much that it hurts to see you hurt when a certain name would be mentioned, Kyoko I'm wrapped around your fingers, the truth is I can't leave without you" he breathe as the guests recorded the thing to their mobile phones

Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies

"Kyoko, will you grow old with me? Be the mother of my children, be my Mrs. Tsuruga, my brother's official sister, be with me forever, be my partner for life, be with me? Kyoko will you marry me?" as he took off his white polo and revealed his shirt "please say yes" word on it. Kyoko's eyes watered and tears flowed down her cheeks, Ren showed her the ring which was sitting elegantly on a black velvet box.

And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Marry me

Mm-hmm

As Koudi finished the song people awed and cheered 'say yes!" and 'yes, yes, yes' Ren wiped her tears and kissed her on the lips "so? Is it a yes or no?" he teased

Kyoko blushed and nodded "YES!" she shouted and hugged him and kissed him right then and there every one congratulated Seana gave her blessing to them

"alright, now that's done if anyone need this wingman I'll be in my favorite spot" as Koudi pointed on his hammock as he left and laid there

"thanks wingman!" said Ren who chuckled and continued to give his affection to Kyoko

A while later Kuu approached his youngest son "hey kid, could you also help me? I want to serenade your mom?" he whispered to him

"are you on a competition or something?" he asked confused

"no, but remember last month that it's your mom and I's anniversary? Well, we're both busy that time and we were not able to celebrate it, and she's been down for a while now…" he said

"alright, so… are we playing mom's favorite song?" as Koudi smirked

"right on kid" as Kuu patted his head

"lemme get our hats and jackets" as he rushed inside

"where's Kuu san?" asked Seana to Julie

"he's with Junior I think" as she sighed

"aww… why are so down Julie san?" asked Seana again

"well, me and my husband was really busy for the past month and as much he an I loved to go out on a date on our anniversary we can't" she answered and Seana hugged her

Suddenly they saw Koudi handing a leather jacket to Kuu and a white cowboy hat and him also wearing one

They looked at duo strangely when Kuu was strapped on his acoustic guitar while Koudi was now also strapped to his ES-45guitar

"honey, I know you're still down that we did not have our date on our 20th. Anniversary last month because of our schedules however I could not stand to see you so down. And I wanna take back and I wanna see that gorgeous smile of yours everyday" every one awed at his statement "I know you love this song so I had to ask a little help from the wingman of the day" pointing at Koudi

As Koudi pressed his mixer to play the drums he also stated strumming his ES-4

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us

And you know I ain't good at this stuff

These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest

This might come out a little crazy

A little sideways, yeah maybe

I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

(as his blue eyes shined looking at her)

You'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country

But every word was right on the money

And I got you smilin' honey right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done

There's more where that came from

Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar, baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

(he approached her and gave her his hat and smirked at him. In this part Koudi stood at the center and played solo)

Your kiss just said it all

I'm glad we had this talk

Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms

I coulda said "I love you"

Coulda wrote you a line or two

Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee

"I promise when we get home I'll make it up to you…" as he whispered making her blush from the roots

"ew…" as Koudi whispered in disgust

"you know what this wingman is out!" as Koudi lest and headed back to his spot and grabbed his ukulele and played the lava song which he always listen and grown to.

"remind me to get that boy a shot on a recording company" Lory cheered

"he'll decline" said by the Hizuris and the newly engaged couple which they laughed Lory after that

As everything went well to everyone especially to the guy who proposed the day turned to night and everything that happened was finally went to the plan, only better.

As both headed to bed Ren chuckled "having a cold feet sucks" as Kyoko giggled

~END~

~EXTRA:

The next morning at LME:

Everyone congratulated Ren and Kyoko to their engagement and Yukihito Yashiro, Ren's manager with Amiya Touki Kyoko's manager rushed to give them their changed schedule at the president's office.

"guys your invited to Queen's reality TV" said Yashiro

"remember Amou Manami?" as Amiya asked and the couple nodded

"it would be this afternoon, so you guys are free in the morning" as Yashiro finished.

* * *

(A/N: should or should I not write the interview, well give me a beep on the review and tell me what you think? And thanks to Cheshire 2313 for the heads up I hope you'll like this also thanks for the song advice.)


End file.
